Apocalypse Life
Apocalypse Life is a story written by KnowledgeProspector. Plot The story outlines the life of Julius Petero, a college student, and his struggle to live in the apocalypse-ridden world. Timeline Unspecified; late 2000's. Issues *Prologue - Release Date: November 02, 2012 Volume 1 *Issue 1 - Phonecall - Release Date: October 29, 2012 *Issue 2 - Choice Living - Release Date: November 03, 2012 *Issue 3 - Life Goes On - Release Date: November 18, 2012 *Issue 4 - Meeting - Release Date: November 21, 2012 *Issue 5 - Separate Ways - Release Date: November 28, 2012 *Issue 6 - Homecoming - Release Date: January 29, 2013 *Issue 7 - Regards - Release Date: January 30, 2013 *Issue 8 - Ashbury - Release Date: February 03, 2013 *Issue 9 - No More - Release Date: February 04, 2013 *Issue 10 - Hope - Release Date: February 08, 2013 *Issue 11 - The Blockade - Release Date: February 16, 2013 *Issue 12 - The Blockade, Part 2 - Release Date: February 18, 2013 *Issue 13 - Let Go - Release Date: February 23, 2013 *Issue 14 - Endure - Release Date: February 26, 2013 *Issue 15 - Noisettes - Release Date: March 05, 2013 *Issue 16 - Enrichment - Release Date: March 08, 2013 *Issue 17 - Frequency - Release Date: March 17, 2013 *Issue 18 - Abandon - Release Date: March 17, 2013 *Issue 19 - Bid Farewell - Release Date: March 26, 2013 *Issue 20 - Danger Zone - Release Date: April 01, 2013 *Issue 21 - Around the Corner - Release Date: April 08, 2013 *Issue 22 - The LZ - Release Date: April 17, 2013 Volume 2 *Issue 23 - Two Weeks Later - Release Date: April 19, 2013 *Issue 24 - Run Baby Run - Release Date: April 23, 2013 *Issue 25 - Mr. Burrough's Finest - Release Date: April 25, 2013 *Issue 26 - The Harbor - Release Date: April 29, 2013 *Issue 27 - All the Farewells - Release Date: May 02, 2013 *Issue 28 - Goodmusic 2007 - Release Date: May 16, 2013 *Issue 29 - Stricken - Release Date: May 24, 2013 *Issue 30 - Any Sign - Release Date: TBA *Issue 31 - Girl From 442 - Release Date: TBA *Issue 33 - Benjamin High Titans (working name) - Release Date: TBA *Issue 34 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA *Issue 35 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA *Issue 36 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA *Issue 37 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA *Issue 38 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA *Issue 39 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA *Issue 40 - Unknown Name - Release Date: TBA Characters See the characters page for more information. Spin-Offs New Tomorrow A look on Elaine and Liam's journey after leaving the day care, and their current goals. The Estate Vinnie and Rick, the bodyguards of a millionaire, try to go on their everyday lives while their boss slips into a mid-life crisis. Sunflower's Daughter After one good deed, Nina leaves to unfold her own adventure. Follow her as she continues to see the world the way she always has, even though the apocalypse swept through it. Behind the scenes *The story is planned to have more than 150 issues. *This story was featured in the front page from April 21st to May 11th. Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Stories Category:Drama Category:Original stories Category:Action Category:Omniscient stories